Colors
by KateLilly
Summary: Kate centric. oneshot. Kate thinks about one color. Red. Please read and review!Kate


**A/N: Okay… I was listening to Crossfade and came up with this story idea…. Please read and review! Kate**

**Rating: **PG

Kate cried. She cried for hours at a time at night when no one was looking. She couldn't get away from all of the things that haunted her. They appeared in her mind in the day, when she was sleeping, and when she was thinking. She couldn't help but cry at night. It was the only time she had by herself when no one wanted to talk to her, and wanted her to get them food. The only time she had to herself, but was also rare for her to be by herself, was at night. When everyone was asleep and dreaming peacefully.

Every time she closed her eyes she'd see the same color. Red. That horrible color that was oh so familiar. The color was splattered over white, like a painting of blood. The same words moved through her mind. Murderer, killer, hater, stupid, fugitive, hated, feared, but mostly haunted.

The images of the people she had to kill in order to get away haunted and plagued her mind, mostly in the night as that was when she killed most of them. She didn't want to kill anyone but Wayne, but she knew that in order to get away, to run away from her past, she had to.

All of those faces. Everyone. The one that really crushed her was one of a young man. She had killed him in a car crash in the middle of a police chase. He was seventeen when he died. His girlfriend, last time she heard, was in a coma. She was in the car with him when it happened.

**Can you feel it crush you? **

**Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?  
There's no running away **

**From these things that hold you down  
Do they complicate you? **

**Because they make you feel like this?  
Of all the colors that you've shine **

**This is surely not your best**

But she didn't want to feel guilty anymore. She had lived with this guilt for years now. She couldn't take the feeling anymore. All of that guilt was crushing her. Inside and out. She was getting weaker and weaker, everyday. Every minute, every second, every hour. Nothing helped. Not even Jack.

Jack was the good guy, and she was the bad guy. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to die, then and there. But hoping wasn't going to do anything. She quietly got up and walked through the jungle towards the caves. She wiped away he tears and walked toward the waterfall. She grabbed her water bottle and filled it up quickly wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

"Kate?" asked a voice. She turned her head slowly and looked at Jack who was just inches away. "Yeah?" she asked. "Have you been crying?" he asked. He was looking into her red eyes. "What does it matter?" she asked turning back around. "Well, it does matter. I rarely see you cry," said Jack. He seemed closer to her, his body heat bouncing off of her. 

But you should know these colors that you're shining are

Surely not the best colors that you shine

**Surely not the best colors that you shine**

**Surely not the best colors that you shine **

I know you feel alone yeah

**And no one else can figure you out  
But don't you ever turn away **

**From the ones that help you down  
Well they'd love to save you **

**Don't you know they love to see you smile**

"So," she said. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing," she said. "I know something's wrong," he said. She hung her head as if caught. "I'm fine, Jack," she said. She began to walk away but he gently held her shoulder. "Jack," she whispered. "Kate, I know something's wrong. I can tell. I see it in your eyes," he said.

She turned around and looked at him. "Jack, I'm fine. I promise," she said. He smiled and let go of her shoulder. "Alright, but remember. I'm here," he said. She smiled and nodded, walking away slowly. **  
**

**But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style **

I know you feel alone yeah

**And no one else can figure you out  
But don't you ever turn away **

**From the ones that help you down  
Well they'd love to save you **

**Don't you know they love to see you smile  
**

She wasn't alright. She felt horrible. But not physically. Mentally. She hated to see the color red anywhere and when ever she saw a small sight of blood coming out from someone she would want to pass out or throw up.

Though people said she looked good in anything red, she rarely wore it because she hated it so much. She avoided red in anyway she could.

**But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style **

But you should know these colors that you're shining are

**Surely not the best colors that you shine**

**Surely not the best colors that you shine**

**Surely not the best colors that you shine**

She walked through the jungle slowly. The darkness was enough to scare her but for some reason it didn't. She just walked, not even looking around at the sound of something near. She just walked.

Nothing really registered tonight. She could hear everything, but not registering. Finally she could smell salt water and see the waves crashing into each other. She walked over to her tent and laid down on her makeshift bed. She continued to think and crying and finally began to sleep.

**  
Surely not the best…  
(I know your feeling like you're lost)  
Colors that you shine...  
(But you should know these Colors that you're shining are)  
Surely not the best...  
(I know your feeling like your lost you feel you've drifted way too far)  
Did you know these colors that you're shining' are…**

It was an uneasy sleep, but she was sleeping. And the only color that entered her mind was the color red. But instead of red splattered on white, she saw red rose petals. Small ones but she saw them. They were wet with her tears. And then she woke up. Her colors shone when her moods changed, and the worst color that shone the most, was red.

**A/N: Okay... so this was a little sucky and didn't reallt explain much but I just came up with it while listening to this song. Please review! Kate**


End file.
